The Fall of a God
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: The final round is up and the underdog was tired, it just wants to accept fate that it was going to lose and let defeat wash over its broken body when the champion was finished with it. That is until a blond man with sleek hair and piecing blue eyes came on his vision and told Atom to copy his movements.


**ATTENTION! READ THIS BEFOR YOU PROCEED WITH THE STORY.**

This idea popped out of my head as soon as I finished watching "Atom vs Zeus" from the movie "Real Steel". Let's all be honest with ourselves, most of us didn't like the fact that Atom lost and the one who made Zeus, Tak Mashido and the employer, Farra Lemkova, managed to save. They won the match but didn't win the hearts of the audience, while that in itself is nice and all I still wanted to see the look on their faces when Zeus actually lost… so I made this one shot.

My assumptions: Do keep in mind that during the final round Charlie Kenton shadow-boxed with Atom, I also noticed that Atom is capable of mirroring Charlie Kenton without any delay whatsoever. That being said for those who played Tekken you all know how fast and strong Steve Fox's punches are right, so I hope you all prepared for a Zeus curbstomp.

Rules: Unfortunately even in robotic boxing hitting 'below the belt' is still prohibited so moves like 'British Edge Combo 2' where Steve uses a low hit is not available, 'Cheap shot' is also not available but moves like 'fox hunt', 'shotgun combination', 'Dempsey Roll' and many other moves that hits the middle section or high section of the body is allowed.

So without further ado let the fight begin!

-LINE BREAK-

It was the final round; both fighters were 'exhausted', the crowd was going crazy the more the fight prolonged. The hulking mass of metal that sat on the right corner had a few dents on its face while the pipsqueak on the left corners was barely even standing up, Charlie Kenton, owner of the smaller bot climbed in the ring while simultaneously placing a chair underneath Atom, the small bot slumped on the chair and slouched in defeat, it knew it was losing the fight but its owners still pushed it to its limit.

Charlie went behind the bot where the he opened the small compartment, sparks flew out of the sparring bot's back as Charlie tried his best to repair what he can in a small amount of time, he knew he wouldn't win this fight, it was a losing battle to begin with so why did he kept pushing onwards? A hand reached to his shoulder, he traced the arm to see Max looking at him with pleading eyes telling him to keep on going.

"Open his shadow mode," a voice made itself known.

Despite all of the noise that the massive audience was making the voice was loud and clear, Charlie looked at the entrance from where they came from and saw a sight for sore eyes; sleek blonde hair that reached from behind his ears and flared on the back of his head, sharp blue eyes that accentuated his skill and experience stared at Charlie, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with four England shields that were place in a vertical cross pattern, finally he wore velvet pants with large white shoes.

"Steve? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Watched the whole fight from the audience and can't help but see you getting beaten like this. You sure you're not getting soft?" Steve asked his British accent showing.

"I'm not 'getting soft' it's just harder to fight when all I do is shout commands at a piece of junk," Charlie said earning a 'hey' from his son.

"Whatever you say mate but I'm not here to have a reunion, I'm here because I want to help you," Steve said his visage becoming more serious.

"Help us?" Max asked.

"Yeah, besides Farra and Tax needs to get off their high horse, snobbish bastards they are. I've seen Atom's kind before, their capable of shadow-boxing which is pretty impressive to find one at this era where artificial intelligence trumps even experienced boxers,"

"Then how are you going to beat Zeus if A.I. beats experience?" Max asked.

Steve chuckled and placed a hand on Max's shoulder, "Boy, I'm not just any experienced boxer,"

Steve moved passed Max and told Charlie to activate Atom's shadow-mode to which he did. Atom locked eyes with the blonde and copied his simple arm movements before ending with both of his knuckles punching each other. Steve walked up to the referee with Atom in tow and requested for a mic, the referee asked who he was but didn't answer, rudely taking the mic from the referee he placed it near his mouth and spoke.

"Farra Lemkova and Tak Mashido, any last words before I trash your garbage of a bot!?" Steve asked as he looked at the seats where the two mentioned people scoffed and looked as if they were invincible, this would have been taken seriously had Atom stopped copying Steve's moves.

When no words were exchanged Steve shrugged and walked out of the ring, excited murmurs echoed in the arena as to wondering who the blond person is.

-LINE BREAK-

Tak Mashido, the maker of Zeus and assistant of Farra Lemkova was a prideful man. He was confident that whoever that upstart is his masterpiece would break his pride, after all no one messes with a god from Olympus and gets away with it.

' _So the sparring bot can shadow-box, big deal, Zeus' A.I. can beat it,"_ Tak thought smugly watching the gin that was forming on his face as the bell rang signaling the final round.

His masterpiece approached the pitiful bot and tried to go for a right hook meant to knock it down for good.

Keyword 'tried'

The little bot ducked low, while strafing to the right, it dodged the right hook and saw the open right side of Zeus. The little sparring bot's right arm pulled back and punched in Zeus' midsection so hard that the titan of a bot that thrown off balance and fell, hard, on the ring. The crowd goes wild as the 'unbeatable' champion was knocked down from it legs for the first time. Tak's eyes widened in shock as he tried to process what just happened, he looked at the other side of the ring to the that blonde upstart looking back at him with a smug smile on his face, he put up two fingers and pointed it at his eyes then pointed it at the dent that the small sparring bot caused all the while ginning. The gesture that the blonde did was not missed by the audience as Atom mimicked the same thing making basically telling everyone.

'See that, I did that!'

Of course this riled up the crowd, they were all excited because for once a god was going to get dethroned.

-LINE BREAK-

"Holy shit!" Charlie yelled still looking shocked at the large dent Steve made.

"Like I told you kid," Steve said out loud garnering both father and son's attention. "I'm not just any boxer,"

Zeus stood back up, 'looking' pissed and approached the smaller bot prepared to give it judgement. That all changed when he threw a left straight but was parried by Steve, this was bad for Zeus as it now had its chest wide open for Steve to destroy, it's A.I. kicked in and commanded Zeus to shield itself from an incoming body blow, but to the machine's 'surprise'. Atom wasn't going for a body blow.

It was already too late to change guards as Zeus could see the right hook coming for his face, metals collided and now Zeus has a new dent on its right face, A.I. kicked in again and told Zeus to block a hook from the left side, and again the A.I. was outsmarted when Atom went for a left body blow. The blow was so strong that Zeus' arms grew tired and was now loosely guarding, this was more than enough time for Atom to finish the shotgun combination with a straight right piercing his guard and hitting square in the face stunning Zeus.

The god stumbled back clearly unaware that he was getting backed up in a corner; it got back to its senses only for it to be attacked by a storm of punches coming from seemingly everywhere. Steve for his part was punching Zeus from every direction, a jab on its left side, a straight on the right side an unexpected uppercut. He went on unyielding, as he did this he looked at Tak and Farra to see their enraged faces. It looked like Tak had enough as he stood from his seat and stormed towards the operator of Zeus, he changed the controls to manual allowing Zeus to be controlled by its master.

Steve was now happy that he was not a fighting against an A.I. anymore; he was fighting an amateur 'boxer' who fights behind a screen. Steve focused himself back on the fight to see Zeus go for a right straight, Steve and Atom leaned back just at the right time forcing Zeus to over extend its reach, in an amazing display of acrobatics Steve and Atom leaned even more while they closed in on Zeus' guard, Boxer and machine swung a left hook upwards completing the 'Snake Trap' move, the punch landed on Zeus' face stunning it.

Tak mashed buttons trying his best to save his battered creation, only it was too slow as Steve and Atom were on their case again and did a successful 1,2,1 combo before stepping back changing to his Flicker stance, Tak misunderstood the stance as a way to give him a chance to recover only for Steve and Atom to perform their Spitfire combo, the downward punch was all it took for Zeus' to be stunned and Tak was back to recovering his masterpiece, his eyes were full of panic as he doesn't know how to deal with a situation like this. Meanwhile Steve was throwing blow after blow and with each hit the crowd grows wilder as the long undefeated champion was finally about to lose its first and final match ever since the start of its career.

Tak managed to block one of Atom's punches and went for a pitiful right hook to which Steve parried and pushed the bigger bot harshly making it hit its back on the corner of the right and some back to Atom. The robot in question was already in the middle of charging a Hellfire punch, when Zeus finally within arms-reach of Atom, the Hellfire blow landed square on Zeus' midsection denting it once more time. The blow was so strong that a pieces of Zeus' 'abs' tore off, it was also so strong that it sent Zeus back into the corner. Tak screamed in rage as he punched the window screen breaking it as he continued to watch his machine get torn up by the blonde.

When Zeus' back hit the corner Steve and Atom dashed forward entering yet again its guard and did a Fox Hunt punch, by this point the abuse that was directed at Zeus' stomach was too much to handle as the neon green that was inside its body was not flickering and sparks kept jumping out of the thunder god, Steve decided to finish the fight with his favorite move, Rage Art.

-LINE BREAK-

Atom stopped punching which garnered curious murmurs from the crowd wondering if the smaller bot finally showed mercy, some Zeus supporters were showed relief that the abuse was finally over. The blonde that they now know not to be underestimated went inside the ring and grabbed a mic from the referee and spoke one sentence, "This one's for all the bots this piece of junk destroyed,"

The crowd roared again as Steve moved back out and punched both his knuckles together, Zeus for its part was standing completely still wide open, Tak tried moving the machine to no avail, it was obvious anyways he broke the controls, how could he control the thunder god?

Steve went for a Hellfire punch to Zeus' face, pieces of metal broke off from the champion, the went into his Peekaboo Stance and went for a left and right hook, each punch tore pieces off from the champ revealing its 'skull', Atom went for a stomach uppercut, Zeus lurched upward. Finally Atom stepped back and dashed forward performing an empowered Skyscraper punch, the punch was so strong that when the punch connected with Zeus' chin its head tore off, while still launching it to the sky. Atom stood up and 'kissed' its knuckles and just in time to raise the fist to the sky as the body of the fallen god crashed behind Atom and in front of Charlie and Max.

The crowd was silent, not a single word came from anyone's mouth, and then cheers echoed the world, because finally the reign of a god has finally ended.

-LINE BREAK-

Hello guys, this story was something that I had been planning to get out of my system for a long time, and now that it's out I hope you enjoyed it, I know the fight scene was so one sided but I need you guys to remember that Atom's fight with Zeus as also one sided before Charlie entered the battle. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!

Peace~


End file.
